


Vernal Equinox of the North

by BlackIris



Series: 500 Garden Party Extravaganza! [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Auroras, F/M, Haunted House, Magic, Snakes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:Haunted House61: “On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you want to kill me right now?”  /  “I’m hovering somewhere in the high thirties.”69.  “I’m pretty sure it was a ghost.”  /  “I’m pretty sure it’s not.”  /  “Oh, really?”  /  “Ghosts don’t bleed.”





	Vernal Equinox of the North

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of blaming Loki, let’s blame Steve for once… okay, maybe Steve and Loki.  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!  
> >As of the 9th of May, I'm working on a companion piece for this work!<

Alone, on a train, in Norway. This will be fine.

Clutching a torn and creased paper in both hands, you reread its three simple lines. Over, and over, and over again. Train station. Address. Gate Code.

This will totally be fine. Totally won’t end poorly. You won’t get lost or stranded somewhere in the middle of nowhere, where you don’t speak the language, looking for  _him._

This is all his fault and it’s going to end terribly.

It’s all Loki’s fault.

Right?

Sure. Even though you volunteered to find him – without telling anyone else. You are so dead when you get back. If you ever get back. If. Small but mighty, like the hundreds of thousands of snow flakes caked on the train windows.

The train starts to slow and you know it’s your stop, nerves snapping and sparking with each passing second.

One of three; done.

Now. Find a taxi. 

* * *

“You sure you know the place?”

“Yes. Everyone does. Sure, you want to go?” The cabby said, shaking his head. “Have nice hotels, beautiful churches, great bars…”

“No, the address I gave you is good.”

“Alright.” He says, doubt dripping from his short reply.

“Okay. What’s wrong with it?”

“It has…  _charms_.”

 _Charms. Great. Of course, it does. Fuck._  “Can you just take me there? I have the gate code.”

“No problem.”

“No problem.” You repeat, though you’re still not sure.

A very slow, long drive through the paced snow, and man alive, you’re glad you didn’t decide to rent a car. You are utterly lost.

The cabby stops abruptly at a metal gate, pointing to a large dark silhouetted structure that abuts an inky river.

“You see?”

“That’s the house? I mean, the address? You’re sure?”

“Yes.” The cabby responds, before repeating the address you gave him.

You sigh out a curse, this would be your luck, wouldn’t it?

“Uh,” The stalled taxi starts to worry you. “Is there something wrong?”

“No.” The cabby says, turning with a small smile. “This is far as I go.”

“Excuse me?”

“Place is haunted. Don’t mess with such things.”

“Haunted?” Yep, this is so your luck. “And why do people think it was haunted exactly?”

“Location. All around,” he gestures, “looks as lights are from house.”

“The lights? Is that it?”

“Erm, yes, also, is right on water, perfect for… many things.” The driver seemed lost in thought for a moment. “I apologize. It was church. No use for years. Most think is abandoned.”

The cabby nods and hums, though you barely notice. The sight of the seemingly black paneling makes the house seem even more imposing in the serene landscape than you thought possible when he had mentioned it had a particular _charm_  to it.   

Your sceptic side was starting to come out, but the cold made you keep what was left of your nerves; you made it this far after all. Determination taking over, you hand the cabby a wad of Krone and open the door.

“You certain?”

“Yeah, yeah.” You wave a dismissive hand, grabbing your bag and slinging it over your shoulder. “I’ll be fine. He’s – they’re expecting.”

“Lykke til!” The cabby calls as he drives off, shaking his head at your bravado or stupidity, even he isn’t sure.

* * *

You punch in the gate code, the number already embedded in your mind.

The gate seems to grown and a small door you hadn’t noticed creaks and pops slightly open.

“Fabulous.”

Using your foot, you dig out snow to get the door open enough for you to squeeze through.

You straighten your coat and bag, grateful for packing light for once. Taking deep breaths, you begin your trek down the ridiculously long drive way.

A cold wind blows at your back, pushing you even farther forward with every step. Okay, it might not have been ‘a cold wind,’ but everything is cold here. The air is cold, you assume the water is cold, even the sun feels cold, when it’s out, which isn’t for long.

You’d never been this far north, and sadly it shows. Your parka zipped and hood up, it barely reveals any of your face behind a thick wool scarf and wide clear goggles. 

“How much farther?” You ask yourself, your words coming out in a muffled puff of warm air that floats away on the wind. “Fuck this is a long drive way.”

The sight before you is truly spectacular. The house with its high walls, pointed peaked roofs and long dock to the water looks like something out of a nightmare. Or perhaps a fairytale in warmer times.

You stop to catch your breath again, eyes drifting upward; above you, greens, purples, and blues color the dark sky in curling ribbons of light. 

“If this place is haunted, at least it’s beautiful.”

A few more minutes of trudging through knee deep snow and you’re finally at the front door. You tug and pull at your scarf and goggles, wanting to be free of them and in what you hope to be a warm house. At this point you feel more Yeti than human, but regardless, you do your best to stomp as much snow off your boots as possible while extending as little energy as possible.

You raise your hand to knock at the large double door. Before you do, it swings open.

“Hey!”

“Fuck! R-rogers?” You stutter, shocked at seeing him so far from home. Half a scream feels lodged in your throat.

“Hello to you too.”

“Yeah, hey, hi. How did you – what are you doing here?”

Steve stares at you, eyebrows rising towards his hair line, “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for Loki.” You shoulder past him to get out of the cold. “Is he here?”

“Do you see him?”

“Rogers, I swear…” You pause, pinching the bridge of your nose. “This better not be another goose chase. I did not drag my ass all the way out to the middle of the frozen whatever this is to just _not_ find him!”

“He’ll show up. He always does in the end; it’s what Loki does.” Steve says, taking your bag from your drooping shoulders.

“Thanks.” You say, slowing taking off your various, snow-caked layers. “I’m just tired.”

“Hungry too? There’s food this way.”

“Food?” At this point you don’t care if it was only canned fish dishes that you can’t pronounce.

“Food.”

“Please.”

Steve angles his head towards what you hope to be the kitchen and you follow like a happy puppy.

The kitchen is recently remodeled but cozy; the contrast of the modern appliances somehow fitting with the old building. 

“He trusts you. Thor trusts you. I trust you.” Steve says absentmindedly as he pulls various foodstuffs from the fridge. “I shoulda known you’d be the one to come.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve known for a while, but it’s certain now. You like him, don’t you?” Steve paused, shaking his head, a devious smirk forming on his lips. “That’s why you came all the way out here.”

“I didn’t think anyone else would.”

“No, you like him.” He snickers, something you thought Steve didn’t do. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell. Scouts honor.”

“Yeah, uh huh.”

“Go on,” Steve nudges you with an elbow. “Eat whatever you want.”

“Thanks, it’s been a long day of traveling to get here.”

You’re so grateful for an abundance of food and for at least having Steve around in this creepy house that you didn’t notice as Steve moves behind you and begins to go through your bag.

“Finding everything okay?” You ask around a mouthful of food. Steve’s never been one to violate personal space like this. “Uh, what are you doing?”

“What? I had to make sure you weren’t here to kill me.”

Anger courses through your veins before you can think, you grab a large knife from the counter and hold it to his throat. He huffs at the action and drops your bag, spilling its contents.

Steve tilts his head back from the knife held at his throat, his face blank before a small smirk curls his lips.

“I suppose I overstepped my role on that one.  **On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you want to kill me right now?”**

 **“I’m hovering somewhere in the high thirties** right now, Rogers.” You spit, letting the knife drag slightly against his throat. “If you even  _are_  Rogers. Who the hell are you? Are you with Danvers?”

The man you thought to be Steve laughs and your blood goes cold. “Carol? No, no. Though we have crossed – paths, before.”

“Then who the hell are – “

Your words die on your tongue, as the man grabs your wrists, spinning you, his arms boxing you against his body, making you drop the knife in the process.

“Why, pet… “ The man trails, his voice a mix of Steve’s and… “I thought you’d recognize me anywhere.”

Slumping into his chest, you let out a long sigh.

“What. The. Fuck. LOKI?”

“Sorry, dove. I had to be sure.”

“What? Why? Why Rogers?”

“Simple; you trust him.”

You think back to what he said: He trusts you – I trust you.  _Damn._  “Yeah, I’ll give you that. Wanna let me go now?”

Loki releases you slowly, almost as if you’ll break, a startling contrast to his previous movements.

“Darling,” He smiles, bringing your hand to his lips. “Welcome to my summer house.”

“How is this a ‘summer’ house? It’s most definitely not summer, yet you’re here.”

“I attained it in the summer. Though I never use it in that dreadful season.”

“Yet you call it your summer house?”

“When as many people have grievances with you as I do, you get creative with the names of your houses. It’s far safer that way, and a little more fun.”

“Right. The cabby told me this place is haunted.”

Loki lets out a wicked laugh, “It’s not.”

“Just you then, yeah?”

“Something like that. Would you like a proper tour?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

As Loki shows you through the old house, you get more and more comfortable.  Reveling in the ancient architecture and his odd stories about unique antiques and artifacts scattered throughout the building. The tour continues punctuated with creaks and moans from the displacement of your weight on the old floor boards, creating an ambiance you’ve never appreciated till now. You’re soon in the last room you’ve yet to explore; a large screened in back porch that connects to the dock. A particularly loan moan, almost a growl, stops you in your tracks. A second deeper sound resounds throughout the house shaking it; floor boards jump and roll with the noise, you lose your footing and fall over landing in something wet and slimy.

You let out an uneasy laugh. “I thought you said this place wasn’t actually haunted?”

“I did.” Loki extends a hand to help you up.

“Well,  **I’m pretty sure that was a ghost. Right?”**

 **“I’m fairly certain it is not.”** Loki sighs heavily, before continuing absentmindedly. **“Ghosts don’t bleed.”**

You look up from your slime covered arm with a look that could kill. **“Oh, really?”**  You whisper shout at Loki, doing your best to wipe the slime off your arm to no avail.

“What even is this stuff?” You try not to gag as the rotten fish smell invades your senses and your clothes. “I’m never gonna be able to get this smell out.”

“It’s… well, to be honest, I’d rather not say.”

“Why?”

“I’d rather show you.”

“What?”

Loki remains silent, eyes drifting upward and then down the dock as he holds a finger to his lips.

“Loki?” You whisper yell again, this time he was really starting to freak you out.

He moves towards the door to the dock, a content smile softening his features. A glow of green surrounds you and you’re now dry, covered in a thick shawl, hat, and boots, surprisingly light for how warm they are. Loki motions you to his side, taking your hand and placing it in the crook of his elbow.

“It’s less than a few hours away until this year’s vernal equinox, and what might possibly be the most gorgeous auroras ever witnessed.” He says, leading you outside into the cold.

“How can you know that?” You whisper, trying to follow whatever telltale signs Loki seems to be seeing, though you see nothing out of the ordinary. “Are you some sort of space nerd now?”

Loki chuckles next to you, the rumble from his chest oddly soothing and distracting from the low growl that continues to shake the dock.

“This particular equinox does not only signify something celestial.”

“You’re not going to sacrifice me to whatever’s causing that noise, are you?” You joke, but fear starts to grip your heart.

“Not at all, love. Though it is time I tell you why I’ve come to this particular spot at this particular time.”

“So, I’m not going to die in a ritualistic manner?”

“Not if I can help it.” Loki smiles and squeezes your hand for good measure. “I’m here, well,  _we_  are here, to see my son, Jörmungandr. On this day of the rotation, he was born, many years ago.”

“The world serpent.” The words fall from your mouth, though to you they sound like whispers on the wind.

The icy waters churn and seem to boil regardless of the chill in the air.

“Oh god, Loki, I don’t know if I can do this.”

“It’s alright, darling. I know he’ll love you.”

A large snake like being partially emerges from the water, its inky black scales are larger than dinner plates, giant cold blue eyes take your breath away and seem to stare through you boring into your soul. His head tilts to the side like a curious puppy, a deep blue tongue flicks out, as his eyes seem to glow in the low light.

 _‘You’re the one he talks of so frequently…’_  A voice says, echoing through your head.  _‘… It’s nice to finally meet the one that controls his heart so.’_

“I –”

“It’s alright. Jör-Jör tends to speak through the mind.” Loki says with a chuckle, tapping his temple. “It’s an old way of speaking, but effective. Not many beings know how to channel such energy.”

 _‘Jör-Jör.’_  Jörmungandr mimicked with distain before pausing and you swore if snake-type-beings could roll their eyes then that’s exactly what he just did.  _‘I can use all-speak and change to a more familiar form, if it’s easier for you. Though, we can’t have fun with this twat if I do.’_

“I think this is good.” You chortle, taking a slow step away from Loki, towards Jörmungandr, reaching out a hand. “Can I?”

Loki stutters nonsense. Jörmungandr seems to be smiling, or at least bearing his sword like teeth in a nonthreatening way, which, if you’re being honest, never seemed to be a possible thing to do in snake form, but what do you know?

Jörmungandr bows his head, dipping so you can reach him. Shakily your hand touches his crown; cold, wet, and roughly textured.

A wave of energy passes through you from Jörmungandr. Snickering echoes in your head as you realize that the world’s gone dark.

 _‘Easy, little Y/N. Easy.’_  Says the voice you’ve now become familiar with. _‘Open your eyes, you’re alright, I promise.’_

 _‘Really?’_  You pry an eye open, keeping the other closed tightly.

_‘Now, we can both speak this way. Go ahead, try.’_

_‘Can the moody beast that’s your father hear me?’_

_‘Not at all.’_  Jörmungandr snickers. _‘Not unless you want him to.’_

You pop open both eyes and squeal, startling Loki.

“Yes!”

“What?” Loki asks, eyes narrowing and darting back and forth between the pair of you. “Oh, no.”

 _‘Oh, yes.’_  You and Jörmungandr say together.

“No, no, it’s alright.” Your smile mirroring one of Loki’s more mischievous smiles. “I just think Jörmungandr and I are going to have a proper time of this equinox.”

“Not you too.” Loki rolls his eyes. “Jör-Jör, what have I said about this?”

 _‘That it’s fun?’_ Both Jörmungandr and your voices mingle in a laughing echo in Loki’s head.

You stifle a giggle and wrap your arms around Loki in a hug.  _‘Aren’t you glad I came to find you?’_

Despite himself, Loki nods, his silver tongue failing him.

“Well, I think I’m to go make cookies and hot chocolate before the arouras really start. Jörmungandr, if you have a human form, you can help.”

Jörmungandr’s wicked laugh echoes through your mind. He turns his attention to Loki. _‘Oh, I definitely like her.’_


End file.
